<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🍫 A Party For The Two Of Us 🍫 A Remile Shortfic 🍫 by ThePridefulWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675969">🍫 A Party For The Two Of Us 🍫 A Remile Shortfic 🍫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter'>ThePridefulWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Standers Street University [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7/11, Chocolate, College AU, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Gay, Human AU, M/M, Not Straight™️, One True Pairing, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Ship, good vibes, otp, remile - Freeform, tHERE’s A 7/11 NEXT DOOoOoR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Are you having a big college party?"</p><p>When the young college student, Remy Vietta, is plagued by the insufferable craving of sweet food and scopes out the nearest 7/11 at night to solve it, he meets the cashier Emile Picani. Remy was then gifted not just with his sweets but the beginning of an unexpected "friendship".</p><p>Prequel To " Can I Get A Taste?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Emile Picani &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Standers Street University [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🍫 A Party For The Two Of Us 🍫 A Remile Shortfic 🍫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Motivates Me To Continue Writing For This Fandom!</p><p>Please Read Through Additional Tags For Anything You May Be Uncomfortable With!</p><p>Word Count: 340</p><p>Character Count: 1,823</p><p>Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 40 Seconds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hmm... this will do,"</p><p>Remy glared at the ungodly amount of food he held in his hand, the array of unhealthy chocolates and sweets would have made Logan pass out in shock. He had decided on purchasing Creme Eggs, Kitkat's, Smarties and the others he hadn't even bothered looking at what they were. He was craving sweet things and he was preparing for the craving to last a very long time.</p><p>The student made his way to the counter and dropped the pile onto the counter with a few stray ones dropping to the floor.</p><p>" Are you having a big college party?" A voice asked.</p><p>After collecting the sweets, he looked up and gazed at the cashier in front of him.</p><p>He was a freckled boy with adorable short, strawberry blonde hair with a pink tie pin on his apron. Remy could feel blush dust his face at the sight of him.</p><p>" Oh-um... yeah really big," He lied as the short boy checked out his food, noticing him risking glances as if Remy might disappear at any second. " We're...celebrating a big football game we won against another..college!" He cursed himself, knowing he sounded suspicious. The cashier looked at him with brown baby doe eyes and asked," Which college? There's a lot of them here in Florida,". </p><p>Remy stayed silent as his brain ran in circles trying to think of a believable name. " Re...mile Valley College!" He blurted out as the cashier checked out the last chocolate bar.</p><p>" Well... I hope you have a good time and... you can always come back for more,"</p><p>," I work between 6 pm and 11 pm and I can save a couple of Smarties for you in the back," The boy smiled.</p><p>Damn, why the hell was so innocent and adorable?</p><p>The cashier passed him the sweets which were packaged into a 7/11 bag. His eyes shone and he gave one last smile as Remy awkwardly walked away.</p><p>Even if he was going to eat all of these alone, he was definitely coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>